Seven
by Coral Q's bff
Summary: Written for Akuma Memento Mori's contest. Lust, Envy, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony. These are the sins Itachi has committed in dedicated to one certain Chuunin... Iruka. ItaIru IruIta Yaoi. One-shot that may turn to two.


Disclaimer: Not a single character is mine.

This is a one shot for Akuma Memento Mori's contest that she's hosting... I was actually hoping to get this in sooner, but I'm really terrible at timing. XD Well, I hope you enjoy.

_Seven Deadly Sins..._

**_It was Lust that started it all..._**

How long ago had it been? And yet the Uchiha remembered how it all began. It was just a mere moment, a flash of something that was short, meaningless. An encounter that shouldn't have been brought into attention. And yet, he made it so.

Too fast of a run, too quick to watch the direction, and collision so powerful, it knocked the wind out of the Chuunin. Sun reflected through warm brown orbs, sweat evident from the fast-paced race, and pink lips curled in concern for the younger whom he attacked with unintention.

"Are you alright?" A voice nearly inaudible, yet melodious to the ears.

The younger smirked up at the Chuunin. "I'm... Alright..."

A smile graces the face of the other as he sighs in relief.

Itachi Uchiha stared in discern of the teacher. He had never really been this close to him before... Since when had the Chuunin looked so... Different?

"Oh good! I'm very sorry... Uchiha-kun was it?"

A curt nod was the reply. "Why were you running, Umino-san?" He murmured in question.

"I had to deliver these reports to Hokage-sama because some idiot chose this time to be sick." Iruka rolls his eyes in exasperation.

Itachi Uchiha, not really listening to the Chuunin's words, suddenly leaned close. The teacher really did seem rather different... How odd that his curiosity got the better of him, and he unawaringly placed a hand on the other's cheek.

Iruka Umino widened his eyes at the touch, staring into soft onyx pools that slowly turned red, whose spinning irises threatened to sink him in. Face growing red at their closeness, he quickly stood stammering as though he was actually a shy fourteen year old who had never been out. Period.

"S-s-s-sumimasen! I have to go, Uchiha-kun!"

Seeing the quickly retreating form of the Chuunin made Itachi even more curious. "How... Interesting." His thoughts replayed back to the scene to the image of Iruka's face seemingly in entrancement, slowly growing in blush. Those eyes that played many tunes of emotions, those _eyes _somehow ensnared him... By this time, thoughts of the Chuunin should have been long gone, but haven't...

And Itachi decided he didn't want them to go.

Desire rushed through him as he realized... He was definitely captivated by the teacher... And it was Umino's fault. Lips curled up in antipation. Yes... Iruka was interesting indeed.

**_It was Gluttony that fueled the desire..._**

Being in a water jutsu wasn't the best of enjoyment. Pretending to be unconscious as enemies from the Mist attacked definitely wasn't easy. But to have those idiots killed and being released by Iruka certainly was worth it. He calculated too that if all comes to worst then he would have countered very easily... But all had happened according to plan, and receiving mouth-to-mouth was an added bonus.

Iruka panicked seeing the Uchiha fall from the water entrapment. Rushing towards him away from the Mist nin corpses, the Chuunin gathered Itachi into his arms. Realizing quickly that the other was blacked out, he placed the boy down and covered his lips to intiate CPR.

Brown orbs widened in realization when he felt pressure coming back from the so-called unconscious other. Face burning bright as before, he backed up quickly shouting as the Uchiha chuckled. His rant was cut short by a smirk from the Uchiha, who approached him in a cat-like stride.

"And yet you enjoyed it..."

"Th-that's not even the issue! You shouldn't have tricked me in the first place!"

"Oh?" An amused smile as Itachi ran a finger down Iruka's face to the wet chin, where he wiped away the moisture all the while staring with his dark lushious eyes, half-lidded in lust. "So you admit it?"

"I... I..." Umino murmured weakly as his body began to feel as though it never existed.

Lips slowly descended, nipping a little at Iruka's bottom lip before covering in a kiss. A kiss that drew fire and ignited with full force.

His lips tasted of bliss and victory.

**_It was Greed that brought him closer..._**

Itachi was a greedy one. Being an Uchiha, he was used to receiving what he wanted, so the stereotype says. The boy usually considered himself humble, taking to the demands of the clan... But with Iruka, it was _different_. He found himself slowly abandoning whatever morals he had, pursuing the other. But seeing as how Iruka's always so busy, it would be hard to just gather his attention by simply talking to him. So there was the confrontation in front of the gates of Konoha.

Iruka only had a glimpse of what was causing the avarice in the Uchiha's heart, reflected in the eyes. "U-Uchiha-kun?"

Quickly, Itachi backed away, rushing straight into the trees.

Giving the other good chase, the Chuunin shouted for the Uchiha to wait, yelling for him to stop. "Wh-what?" Ropes suddenly wrenched out of the ground wrapping over Iruka's limbs, trapping them to his body.

And in front there was Itachi, holding the very nucleus of the bonding web. Pulling the ropes closer, he leaned close to the Chuunin's ear. _"I'm greedy, Iruka..."_

**_It was Sloth that made him wait..._**

Itachi never considered himself to be lazy. Always be on time and always be considerate, an unwritten code for the Uchihas. However, on the case of Iruka, he decided to press things a bit more differently. Why is it this entire time it had been him to pressure the Chuunin to come to him? If anything, he should be coming to him on his own. That's right.

Iruka frowned. It was as if something was missing. Within the past few weeks, he's experienced many... Encounters with the Uchiha, and now suddenly nothing. It was almost as if it never happened. Growing concerned, he decided to go visit the other hoping that he's alright. After speaking with some relatives, he found out that Itachi Uchiha had been occupying himself with a few missions. Relieved at the thought, he was just about to head straight for home to relax... Until he saw the very same Uchiha sipping tea with dango on the side.

Iruka's eyes widened. Deciding not to question the Uchiha, he left quickly, only to return at the eavesdropping of the conversation at hand.

"So... Itachi, obviously a guy like you must have a love interest, don't you?" drawled Asuma as he grinned.

The Uchiha shook his head. "Iie. I don't have one."

The Chuunin twitched. What?!

"None whatsoever?" One could practically see the quirk of Kakashi's eyebrow.

"There is no one, really. Not very many interest me."

"Ah. Shoot, we got to get going Kakashi." Standing, Asuma nodded to the Uchiha as they both left.

It was that moment that Iruka chose to rush in. Checking and noticing that the store keeper has left out back for something, he towered over the Uchiha in anger.

Itachi sipped his tea. "Hello, Umino-san."

"No love interest whatsoever?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Eavesdropping? Quite unlike you, Umino-san."

"You forget, I'm a ninja too." Iruka snapped. His fist shook. "So... If you had no love interest, then what's with those moments we had?"

"Moments? Whatever do you mean, Umino-san?"

"Why didn't you see me during all this time?"

"Hm?"

_Just a little further..._

"Why are you avoiding me?! Am I enough for you?!" As soon as those words left, Iruka saw those lips curl into a satisfied smirk... And he trembled. "You..."

"I had to see if you would come to me... And it turns out you did... Iruka..." His eyes once again pierced the teacher's fragile heart.

He couldn't move if he wanted to! He was played... Right into the Uchiha's hands. Those hands brushed his and brought it to the other's lips.

"Forgive me." He breathed.

Iruka just caved in.

_**It was Envy which made him realize...**_

Itachi glanced discreetly.

Kakashi grinned as he proclaimed another quote loudly from the book of Icha, recieving a bonk from a quickly flushing Iruka.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

The Copy Nin tilted his head in a pout. "What? It was getting good!"

"Well you shouldn't even be shouting it out to the world." Iruka scolded.

Kakashi then gave a crinkled expression known whenever he's smiling, then boasted "Iruka-sensei, I am appalled you would even say that, considering how bold you were last night!"

"K-Kakashi-sensei!"

"And with Kurenai-sensei too!"

Seeing how cheerful the Chuunin was... Laughing and filled with joy, as he whacked the other Jounin and picked up a student onto his shoulders.

The Uchiha felt himself filled with negativity... Simply because of something he knew he could not give to the one person he realized he wanted to spend his life with... How it came to be that way, Itachi didn't know. But he did know that he was running out of time.

Iruka clearly wasn't expecting it. Nearby the forest where they once had a previous chase, to which he was caught in the prodigy's trap, they stood.

The teacher tilted his head. "Itachi-kun? Are you okay?"

It took a while for the other to react. The concerned look sparking in the Chuunin's eyes accompanied by the sight of the setting sky sparking radience upon him was quite a distraction. "Iruka..."

The Chuunin reached over and brushed a few strands away from Itachi's face. "Yes?"

Itachi leaned against the touch sighing. His eyes closed in absolute bliss. "Iruka... Would you ever think... Of staying?"

"Staying?"

"Of us... Being like this forever?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Even if I can't bring you the same happiness Hatake does?"

Iruka's eyes blinked in confusion. "Kakashi?"

"I've seen the way you smile, whenever he's around you... You smile with so much brightness... I could never give you that."

Understanding then rushed through the Chuunin and he embraced the stronger yet young ninja. "That's not true! He could never replace you, Itachi."

"But..."

"I am happy, Itachi." Iruka clutched at the other, burrying his head against Itachi's clavicle. "You're the only one... The one that could ever make me complete..."

Yet a gut feeling befell the Uchiha, soothing as the words may be.

**_It was Wrath which made him mad..._**

Swords cut through as Father and Mother sat crumpled to the floor, in bitter silence the blood flows. The Uchiha blood, spilt by his hands.

Itachi gazed with the hard coldness of a killer, one that he was trained to uphold since his days of training. "You shouldn't have even thought of the coup détat..."

The doors open and innocent eyes widen seeing Fugaku and Mikoto lied in the pool of liquid blood. "Otou-san! Okaa-san!"

The rest was a fast blur and from that night, the Uchiha's name was forever branded missing nin, rank S for his crime of the Uchiha massacre.

It wasn't until the morning of the very next day that he returned to the teacher in that very same spot. He could see the surprise in the other's eyes. He himself was surprised as well. What would he say to him? What _could_ he say to him?

"Itachi..." Those brown orbs quickly closed as Iruka turned away. "You shouldn't be here."

Itachi nodded slowly. His eyes gazed over the teacher and once again he was absorbed into the world where there was no one else but those two. Expression remained apathetic as he murmured, "I had to do it."

"Why?!" Iruka whipped around glaring. Eyes flashed with rage.

Itachi approached the Chuunin while prepared to deliver the lie that he was prepared to say, "To prove myself of what I am capable of."

Iruka caught the lie, hook, line, and sinker. "What?"

"Exactly as what I've just said. I simply did it as a test to myself. A test of my strength... Of my power..." Itachi closed his eyes feeling the emotional turmoil he was causing the other. Eyes hardened as he said, "It's also still not enough."

"What do you mean?!"

"I've been given an offer by an organization that could give me more. More power... More strength..."

"Itachi! You can't be serious!"

Itachi cut off Iruka's shout with a quick kiss to the lips, burning with fire of lust. Releasing the teacher slowly, he whispered, "I am..." Slowly, he ran fingers throughout the Chuunin's palm... "Good bye..."

And with the sudden breeze throughout the trees, Itachi disappeared from sight... Leaving the dazed teacher on the ground, with his words echoing.

**_It was Pride which shattered him..._**

Iruka never would have known about the lies, had it not been for the recent mission at hand. Protect Naruto all the while finding out more of the Akatsuki. He had been able to enjoy himself from time to time, he was a ninja after all. He had to be able to mask the hurt, otherwise he wouldn't be one.

On a nice casual walk away from the party just for a bit of alone time, he found himself surrounded by trees. Memories flashed back of many moments within that clearing, of being with the one person whom he was so sure he would have spent the rest of his life with, even if it was in secrecy.

"It's been a long time..."

_That voice... It couldn't be..._

"Iruka..."

The presence was so close he could practically feel the breath of the missing-nin against his back hair. The name escaped him before he could stop himself.

"Itachi..."

Iruka quivered. He would have never thought that very voice could still entrance him now, as it has many times. Slowly, his knees bent, weakened as if it was...

_Calm yourself! You're enemies now!_

Shutting closed his eyes, the Chuunin said apathetically, "What are you doing here?"

"You know perfectly well why."

"I'm not about to hand Naruto over to you."

"Nor do I expect you to..." Hands grasped at the Chuunin vest, pleading almost for a response.

Iruka remained unfazed, keeping his eyes shut and his back turned from the Uchiha.

Itachi turned the Chuunin around, only to find that those eyes, the very eyes that he yearned to see after so long, are denied to him... Like many times before, only, and the nukenin smiled slightly at this, it wasn't a dream.

"Iruka, please look at me."

"No! I will not have you use your genjutsu on me!"

Itachi sighed. "Iruka... I can cast a genjutsu whether or not you would look at me in the eyes... I just wish to see them one last time..."

Iruka chuckled. "That time before, long ago... That _was_ the last time!"

"Iruka..."

The Chuunin gasped feeling arms wrap around him, warm and inviting. He could almost feel his shields breaking from the very touch. Iruka grasped back at the feeling, showing that he too missed him.

Itachi shifted back, seeing those beautiful brown orbs once again. "I'm sorry..." He whispered as the Chuunin was sent into the world of illusions, where he played back those very events knowing full well that it will be a dream in Iruka's world. He carried the other slowly into the camp silently, noting that it was Naruto's watch, asleep as expected and the Copy nin wasn't even awake. Planting a final last kiss, he swept off into the night... His heart screaming loud as the night of the massacre.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was a sinful child, filled with traces of all Seven. Yes, he knew, as he transferred his power through the final touch to his brother... He was filled with sin, and all of that was due to Iruka... Although... the Uchiha thought with an inward smile... He knew he wouldn't regret it, even if he is going towards the brink of Hell...


End file.
